


The Call

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Tumblr 300 words or less writing challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little bit of angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: Remus receives the call that his mother has passed from cancer.
Relationships: Hope Lupin & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Hope Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Tumblr 300 words or less writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793851
Kudos: 20





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little writing exercise from Tumblr. There is like .2 seconds of angst. I didn't want it to be too sad.

Lifting his head from the tiny kitchen table Remus rubbed at the sleep blurring his eyes, unsure when he had fallen asleep. The phone lay facedown on the counter, in the same spot that it had dropped the night before. The only thing alerting Remus to the passage of time were the sounds of Sirius fumbling around their bathroom, and the sunlight streaming through the window as if Remus’ world hadn’t stopped at twelve-thirty two the night before.

“Remus? Why didn’t you come to bed last night? That paper for Professor Grey still giving you trou - “ Sirius trailed off as he stepped into the kitchen looking between the empty table and his boyfriend. He was sure that Remus had been working on the paper for his Lit teacher when he’d gone to bed around eleven.

“I got the call last night…” The words were barely above a whisper as Remus stared into space. “She’s gone. She’s really gone.”

Oh.  **_The call._ ** They’d known it was going to happen before long, but neither of them had expected it this soon. The doctors had said that Hope was improving, that the cancer was gone.

“I don’t understand. She was  _ fine _ a week ago when we saw her. Dad said she was even knitting again…”

“I know. Let’s go back to bed. I’ll bring the tea and we can put on that horrible chick flick you like. I’ll call Alice and have her take notes for you in class. We’ll get through this.”

“How?”

“Together. One day at a time.”

“Thanks Sirius.”

“Anytime honey, anytime.” Sirius murmured, leading the way back to the bedroom and tucking Remus into their bed as he turned on the tv before crawling into bed as well. He’d always be here for Remus. _Always_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes. I know it's not that good. It was just a fun little writing exercise.


End file.
